Healthcare environments, such as hospitals and clinics, typically include information systems (e.g., electronic medical record (EMR) systems, lab information systems, outpatient and inpatient systems, hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), storage systems, picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), etc.) to manage clinical information such as, for example, patient medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, financial information, and/or scheduling information. These healthcare information systems are used to implement different types of workflows in which clinical information is generated, updated, augmented, and/or otherwise processed for one or more purposes.